


Не спеша

by Lairet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, занавесочная история, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairet/pseuds/Lairet
Summary: Его руки покрыты арбузным соком, он чуть не свалился в ледяную реку, солнце греет так сильно, что на его лице наверняка появятся новые веснушки, и это все попросту нелепо. Невовремя. Глупо как-то.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Не спеша

— Извини? 

На мгновение Ямагучи кажется, что он ошибся. В конце концов, это просто глупо. Его лицо полностью в арбузном соке, и к щеке прилипло арбузное семечко, и его пальцы — до ужаса липкие. Ямагучи кажется, что ему послышалось. Он судорожно вытирает пальцы салфетками, только больше пачкаясь, и в какой-то момент он давится этим самым арбузом, который не успел проглотить. Непрожеванные кусочки падают на ворот футболки, пачкая ее еще больше, и с каждой секундой это все больше становится похожим на насмешку.

Потому что…

— Повтори?..

— Что? — Тсукишима не задерживает на нем взгляд. Он ковыряется в арбузе («— Да кто вообще вытаскивает семечки? Что с тобой не так? — Кто вообще ест семечки, что _с тобой_ не так?»), впрочем, не выглядя особо заинтересованным в нем. Он опускает ноги в воду, и Ямагучи на пару мгновений зависает, наблюдая за переливами водяной глади. Он опускает свои ноги следом, и по его телу пробегает дрожь, когда ледяная вода соприкасается с пальцами его ног.

(«— Простудишься же», - укоризненно говорит он, когда Тсукишима снимает кеды и садится прямо на мостовую, не жалея своих белоснежных шорт. «— Извини, мамочка», — язвит Тсукишима в ответ, и Ямагучи не остается ничего другого, кроме как сесть рядом с ним.)

— Ты был влюблен? 

— Все мы были, — огрызается Тсукишима, дергая плечами. Ямагучи, совершенно невпечатленный, смотрит на него, ожидая ответа. Если Тсукки начинает грубить и ерничать, значит, вопрос действительно тронул его до глубины души. Почему он никогда не рассказывал об этом Ямагучи — это уже другой вопрос.

Ямагучи старается об этом не задумываться.

— Да, но… В средней школе… Ты никогда не рассказывал…

Тсукишима продолжает молчать. Его пальцы сжимают арбузную корку, а глаза прищуриваются. На Ямагучи он по-прежнему не смотрит. Сам Ямагучи ощущает ужасную слабость внутри.

— А кто это был? Наверное, она потрясающая, ты никогда не выглядел заинтересованным…

Тсукишима бледнеет. Ямагучи затыкается. Он благоразумно откладывает арбуз в сторону и судорожно перебирает в голове, что он мог бы сказать. Проблема состоит в том, что единственное, о чем он сейчас думает: «Почему он не рассказывал?» и «Чем она лучше меня?», и это не способствует его мыслительному процессу. 

Ну же, Ямагучи. Ты столько лет успешно притворялся.

Потерпи еще немного.

— Это была Китамура? Все парни сохли по ней, — Тсукишима не отвечает, и Ямагучи продолжает: — Накаяма? Окамото? Шибата?

Ямагучи продолжает перебирать имена их одноклассниц, впрочем, довольно быстро сдуваясь. У них не было таких уж близких отношений, и всех их он вспоминает с трудом. Его никогда не интересовали девочки, а девочки никогда не интересовались им самим. Ямагучи пытается вспомнить еще хоть кого-то, в его голове мелькают лица их параллели, и он случайно переводит взгляд на Тсукишиму.

Тсукишима выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Все имена из его головы вылетают напрочь, и Ямагучи чувствует ужасную панику.

— Т-Тсукки, прости! Я не хотел— Не хотел напирать! Ты в порядке?! Тсукки?!

— Заткнись, Ямагучи, — сипит, наконец, Тсукишима, цепляясь пальцами за мостовую. — Просто… Замолчи.

Ямагучи кажется, что он наткнулся на что-то действительно важное, что-то, что действительно сильно волнует Тсукишиму, и понимает, что он просто не может остаться в стороне. Он кладет свою ладонь на чужое плечо и пододвигается еще ближе, и Тсукишима переводит на него усталый, смирившийся взгляд, ведь то, что Ямагучи от него не отстанет, он понимает тоже. 

— Это не было… — Тсукишима смотрит на водную гладь, болтая ногами. Кончики их пальцев случайно соприкасаются, и после этого он говорит, будто сомневаясь в своих же словах: — Не «было». Это… все еще длится.

Ямагучи смотрит на мизинцы их ног. Журчание реки забивается в его уши, и ему кажется, что Тсукишима находится далеко-далеко. А, может быть, это сердце подскакивает к самому горлу и стучит так громко, заглушая чужие слова.

— Вот как.

Тсукишима снова дергает плечами, сдвигаясь. Их пальцы перестают соприкасаться друг с другом, и это оказывается единственным, на что Ямагучи обращает внимание. Ему кажется, что все это неправильно. Невовремя. Глупо как-то. Почему ему не больно? Почему сердце не стягивает тоской? Почему он не слышит звон вдребезги разбитого сердца? Почему единственное, что имеет значение — это холодная вода, из-за которой они могут простыть?

— Вот как, — зачем-то повторяет он, чтобы разбить неловкую тишину. Впрочем, не получается. Она забивается в уши, нос, пропитывает их до основания, и почему-то становится холодно и как-то не по себе. Тсукишима продолжает дергать плечами, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого чувства, но вряд ли у него получается. Может, нужно сменить тему. Ямагучи мастерски умеет говорить за двоих.

— Так кто это? Мы пошли в одну школу? Как давно вы виделись?

«Посмотри на меня», — внезапно проносится в голове мысль, и она полностью вытесняет другие. Почему-то в этот момент чужой взгляд становится просто жизненно необходим. Внутри что-то зудит, и Ямагучи ерзает, и в его голове продолжает нестись: «Посмотри на меня. Просто посмотри. Повернись. Повернись и посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста».

К сожалению (или же к невероятному счастью), пока что Тсукишима не научился читать мысли. Он продолжает смотреть куда угодно, кроме как на Ямагучи, и бессмысленно копошиться. Ему это несвойственно. Неужели любовь настолько меняет людей, даже таких, как Тсукишима?

Почему-то, именно сейчас, Ямагучи начинает чувствовать себя обманщиком. Его сердце не разбито. Он не чувствует себя так, будто влюбленность Тсукишимы в кого-то — это безумная печаль, из-за которой ему нужно обязательно впасть в хандру, начать томно вздыхать и трагически замолкать на чужие расспросы. 

Это просто обычный день. Они едят арбуз, разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем сразу, и дома у Ямагучи качается их любимый фильм, который они смотрели пять раз.

Его немного подташнивает, но он съел почти килограмм арбуза, и это закономерно.

— Это не «она»… — практически шепотом говорит Тсукишима, будто хочет, чтобы Ямагучи наклонился еще ближе (хотя он никогда таким не страдал). — Это не «она».

Ямагучи моргает.

Они вслушиваются в движение воды, в далекие крики птиц, которые скромно разрывают знойную тишину, в порывы ветра, который пытается нашептать что-то важное (а, может, совсем несущественное), но Ямагучи не может понять, что. Жара мягко окутывает их со всех сторон, и щеки, запачканные в арбузном соке, начинает противно стягивать, и почему-то внезапно начинается чесаться правая коленка.

Тсукишима сжимает пальцы ног, а потом резко вынимает ступни из воды и тянется за полотенцем. Пузырь, в котором они находились последние десять секунд, лопается, и все вокруг наполняется движением. Птицы, кричащие издалека, наконец, добираются до их укромного места, ветер чуть не сносит рубашку Ямагучи, которую тот оставил возле себя, и Тсукишима теряет всю свою ленивую сонливость. Его движения дерганные, и он продолжает избегать его взгляда, и Ямагучи кажется, что он за чем-то не успевает. Не успевает понять, не успевает подумать, не успевает схватить свою рубашку, которая улетает куда-то совсем далеко.

Ветер стихает так же резко, как и настает. Тсукишима встает и в растерянности оглядывается, не зная, куда дальше себя деть. Они обещали прийти к шести, и стрелка наручных часов еле перевалила за пять. Ямагучи собирает арбузные корки, находит взглядом свою рубашку и встает рядом с Тсукишимой. Тсукишима, не сдержавшись, кидает на него взгляд, но быстро отводит его в сторону. 

Ямагучи может медлить, но, рано или поздно, он всегда его нагоняет.

«Ох», — проносится спокойное, неверящее и такое легкое в его голове. 

Ямагучи несмело, слабо улыбается и чуть сдвигается. Кончики их мизинцев соприкасаются, и Тсукишима вздрагивает, но на этот раз остается на месте.

«Это многое объясняет».


End file.
